


Growing up

by whateverduuuuude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic, F/M, Family, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whateverduuuuude/pseuds/whateverduuuuude
Summary: Following Merlin and Arthur's adopted son Mordred through his growth into a young man
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Growing up

“Hey buddy,” Merlin said, stepping out of the car. “How are you doing?”  
“Excited.”  
“Aw, me too,” Merlin said, smiling at the young boy. “You got your bag?”  
“Yup.” The boy scratched his arm, smiling nervously. “Is Andrea coming?”  
“Yeah, she’s going to come and make sure you get settled in alright. Right Andrea?” Merlin smiled at her as she came out of the building.  
“Yep, I’ll be right with you Mordred. Is this your car?” She pointed, holding a clipboard in her hand.  
“Yes. Anything I need to do here before we go?”  
“Just some things you can sign when we get there. Come on Mordred, hop in the car. You have a car seat, right?” Merlin nodded, opening the door. “Perfect.”  
“There you go,” Merlin said, watching Mordred get into the car seat, putting his bag down on the seat. “You need a hand with your seatbelt?”  
“Yes please.”  
Merlin smiled, fastening the belt. “It’s a bit of a long drive, you going to be alright here?”  
“Yep.” Mordred put his thumb in his mouth.  
“Alright,” Merlin said, closing the car door. “My husband Arthur isn’t home until seven, is that fine?” He opened his door, watching Andrea climb in the other side.  
“Yes, that’s fine.”  
“Perfect,” Merlin said. “You good Mordred?” He looked in the rear-view mirror, Mordred nodding without removing his thumb from his mouth. “It’s good we’ve got a few months to settle before school starts.”  
“Yeah, pretty much perfect,” Andrea said. “You should get an email by this evening that you’ve legally adopted, and I’ll leave a few forms with you that your husband will need to sign and then you can post that to me.”  
“Alright,” Merlin said. “What about checking in with you, or anything?”  
“I’ll give you a call, this week, and you can phone me or email if there’s anything. But I’ll be there when you collect your adoption certificate, that’ll be in a few weeks,” Andrea said, nodding. “But other than that, you’re all good.”

“I always forget how big your house is,” Andrea said, climbing out of the car. Merlin laughed, opening Mordred’s door and undoing his seatbelt.  
“You alright?”  
“Yes.” Mordred smiled up at him. “Tired. Can you carry me?”  
“Yeah, course I can,” Merlin said, lifting the boy onto his hip. “Put your legs round me.” Mordred did, resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder. “You hungry?”  
“Yes.”  
“I’ll make you a snack, hm? Up here Andrea,” he said, unlocking the door with one hand.  
“Please,” Mordred said.  
“Alright. Where do you want to sit?”  
“Big chair.” Merlin smiled as he set Mordred down in the big chair. “Can I have crumpet?”  
“Sure thing. You want butter on it?”  
“Yes please.” Mordred smiled. “And also apple juice.”  
“Alright buddy.” Merlin led Andrea into the kitchen, opening the cupboard.  
“You’re doing great. No need to be so tense,” Andrea said, watching as he put a crumpet into the toaster.  
“Sorry.”  
“I’ll leave those forms with you, and if you could post those to me ASAP,” Andrea said, Merlin taking a carton of juice from the fridge, and butter, popping the warm crumpets and spreading with butter. “I’ll say bye then.”  
“You don’t need to stay?”  
“Nope. You’re all good,” she said, handing him some papers as he walked into the front room, handing Mordred his crumpet and juice.  
“Thanks. Mord, you want to say goodbye to Andrea?”  
“Bye bye.” Mordred waved, biting into his crumpet. “Merlin can you do my juice.”  
“Sure. Oh, can you get back alright Andrea?” Merlin took the carton, piercing it with the straw.  
“Yes, I’m getting the bus home. Bye Mordred.”  
“Bye bye,” Mordred said, taking his juice in both hands as Andrea left. “Where is Arthur?”  
“He’s at work. Do you want me to show you your new bedroom in a minute?” Merlin sat down on the sofa, looking at Mordred’s tiny suitcase.  
“Yes please.”  
“Alright buddy,” Merlin said  
“When will Arthur be here?”  
“In two hours,” Merlin said. “You want to go see?” He held out his hand, Mordred getting up with juice carton still in hand.  
“I like you a lot.”  
“Aw, thanks. I like you too, that’s why you’re here,” Merlin said, holding Mordred’s clammy hand as he walked up the stairs. “This one here. And on the door, that’s your name.”  
“Mordred?” He ran his hand over the letters. “I can’t read it.”  
“Not yet,” Merlin said, watching Mordred reach up and open the door.  
“Wow. It’s my favourite colour, blue,” Mordred said, eyes wide as he walked inside.  
“Yes it is. And on the bed, some pyjamas for you,” Merlin said.  
Mordred gasped. “New pyjamas?”  
“Yes. And look in this cupboard, it’s got new clothes for you,” Merlin said, pushing the sliding door of the wardrobe. Mordred gasped again. “You can look around. It’s alright. It’s all yours.”

“Evening,” Arthur said, putting down his bag and taking off his coat. “Hey, bud. How are you?” He crouched down to hug Mordred, smiling.  
“I’m good. But I’m going to bed soon,” Mordred said.  
“You’re having a bath first,” Merlin said. “Aren’t you?”  
“Yep.” Mordred stepped away from Merlin, smiling.  
“Have we got anything to eat?”  
“There’s chilli and rice, you’ll probably want to mix something in the chilli though so it’s spicier,” Merlin said. “You want to go for a bath now?”  
“Yes please.”  
“I’ll be up in a minute,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin on the cheek before heading into the kitchen.

Arthur woke to the sound of the door opening, seeing Mordred’s silhouette in the doorframe. “Hey bud. What’s up?” Arthur rolled out of bed, walking over to him.  
“I’m sorry. I wet the bed.”  
“Aw, that’s alright buddy. We can sort that out,” Arthur said, going to the bathroom and turning on both taps.  
“Are you angry?”  
“No, course I’m not angry,” Arthur said, testing the water with his hand before turning off the taps. “You need some help taking off your pyjamas?”  
“Yes please.” Mordred put his arms up, Arthur removing his shirt and soaked trousers.  
“Right. In you get, and I’ll change your bed while you get clean, yeah?” Arthur lifted Mordred into the tub, taking a clean sheet from Mordred’s wardrobe before stripping the old one, bundling it with Mordred’s pyjamas. He wiped down the mattress cover before putting on a new sheet, then changed the duvet cover as well. He rushed downstairs to put on the washing machine, then back up to find Mordred happily splashing in the bath. “Alright, you just stand up and I’ll clean you a bit better,” Arthur said, taking a washcloth and some soap as Mordred got to his feet. “You going to be alright going back to sleep? Need another bedtime story?”  
“I think I’ll be alright,” Mordred said, giggling as Arthur rinsed him down with water, then lifted him out of the bath to wrap him in a towel.  
“Let’s get you in some new pyjamas then,” Arthur said, leading Mordred back into his bedroom. He took down a pair, untying the bow around them. “Let’s get you all dressed.”  
“Can I have my snuggie? It fell down,” Mordred said, Arthur looking around the floor. He went over to where it was, putting it on Mordred’s bed before finishing drying him and then dressing him in new pyjamas. “Can you tuck me in?”  
“Course I can,” Arthur said, pulling the covers over Mordred, tucking his snuggie in beside him. “Sleep well.”  
“Nu night,” Mordred sighed, already half asleep.  
“Night.” Arthur said, switching off the light and heading back to his room.  
“Everything alright?” Merlin mumbled, lifting up the covers.  
“Wet the bed. Sorted him out,” Arthur said, yawning.

...

“Arthur, it’s his first day,” Merlin said. “Please?”  
“Yes. Fine. I’ll reschedule,” Arthur said, opening his laptop. “What if he gets bullied?”  
“Why would he?”  
“Well he’s a skinny little thing, and you know what kids are like,” Arthur said, biting his lip. “You’d better come by the office at some point during this week. Haven’t had a shag in months.”  
“Yeah, give me a call. No, I think he’ll be fine. I mean, he’s just skinny, he’ll grow out of it.”  
“Well he’s quiet as well. And he’s got two dads,” Arthur said. “Maybe we should homeschool him.”  
“Don’t be ridiculous. He’ll be fine.”

“Hey champ. How was your first day?” Merlin crouched down, lifting Mordred up into a hug.  
“Really fun.”  
“Yeah? Make some friends?”  
“Uh huh. That’s my friend George,” he said, pointing with his bag. Merlin looked over, waving to George’s mum. “He’s nice. He told me all about dinosaurs.”  
“Aw, that’s fun. Do you like dinosaurs?” Merlin started on the walk back to the car, letting Mordred play with his hair.  
“Yes but they sound scary, um, some of them,” Mordred said. “Where’s dad?”  
“He went to work after we dropped you off,” Merlin said. “You want to help me make dinner tonight?”  
“Aw yes,” Mordred said. “What are we making?”  
“Think we’ll make chicken and pasta,” Merlin said.  
“Daddy?”  
“Yes?”  
“What is work? You always say dad is there but I never know,” Mordred said, playing with the teddy on Merlin’s mirror.  
“Oh, sorry bud. Work is what people do to get money. Some people are doctors, some people are teachers, and Dad runs his own business, selling computers and things,” Merlin said. “And you go there and then get money.”  
“Oh. What work do you do?”  
“I don’t work, I look after you,” Merlin said. “I used to work, until I married Dad.”  
“He sells computers?”  
“Yeah, pretty much.”

...

“Hey, what’s going on?”  
“Can I drop Mordred at the office? I’ve got a meeting with our property manager and can’t find anyone else,” Merlin said, beckoning Mordred to the car.  
“Oh, um sure.”  
“Thank you so much darling. I’m just heading off now, be there in twenty,” Merlin said. “In you hop Mordred.”  
“Are we going to work?”  
“Yeah, going to see dad,” Merlin said. “You haven’t been to his office before, have you?”  
“Nope.”  
“Do you want some music on?”  
“Yes please.”

“Hello there Patricia. Can I get to Arthur’s office please?” Merlin leaned on the front desk, holding Mordred’s hand.  
“Who’s this?”  
“Mordred, our son,” Merlin said. “I’m leaving him with Arthur, I’ve got a meeting.”  
“Well I can take him up if you need to dash,” Patricia said, waving at Mordred.  
“Oh you doll, thank you so much. Alright Mordred, this is Patricia, she’s going to take you to see dad, alright?” Mordred nodded, Merlin kissing the top of his head before rushing back out.  
“Patrissa?”  
“Patricia, that’s right. And you’re Mordred,” she said. “Because you’re a visitor, you get this fun sticker.” She held it out to him, Mordred smiling as he stuck it to his shirt.  
“Thank you.”  
“That’s alright. Follow me,” she said, walking over to the lift. “You having a nice day?”  
“It’s alright. We ran out of apple juice which is my favourite juice,” Mordred said, stepping into the lift.  
“That’s sad. Did you have any other juice?”  
Mordred shook his head. “But daddy said he will get some today.”  
“Aw that’s good,” she said, leading him out of the lift to Arthur’s office, knocking twice on the door.  
“Come in.” She pushed the door open, finding Arthur sat at his desk. “Thanks for bringing him up Patricia.”  
“Oh you’re very welcome. Have a nice day Mordred,” she said, closing the door.  
“Hello dad.”  
“Hello. Can I get you a drink?”  
“Do you have juice?”  
“I do not. But I have hot chocolate,” Arthur said. “Is that any good?”  
“Yes. Very good.”  
“So. You’re turning seven soon, that’s exciting,” Arthur said, going over to his hot drinks machine.  
“Yes. Daddy said I can have a party with my friends from school,” Mordred said. “Can I sit on the beanbag?”  
“Yeah, go ahead.” Arthur pressed a few buttons on the machine. “How’s George?”  
“Oh he’s really good. But he’s not very good at maths so sometimes I have to help him,” Mordred said. “This is a big office.”  
“It is pretty big. So Uncle Gwaine couldn’t look after you today?”  
“He’s got the flu,” Mordred said.  
“That’s not fun. Do you want anything to eat? Oh, it’s nearly lunchtime actually, do you want me to order pizza?” Arthur handed him the mug of hot chocolate. “It’s really hot, careful.”  
“I like pizza.”  
“Yeah, me too. Alright, I’ve got some bits to do so what do you want to do? Chill in here, I’ve got an iPad. Or I could find someone for you to hang out with.”  
“Is there anyone?”  
“I mean, we can try.”  
Mordred shook his head. “Do you have earphones as well?”

...

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Merlin pulled Mordred into a hug at the school gate, taking out a tissue to wipe his eyes.  
“My friend Kayla is moving away to Australia,” Mordred said, sniffling. “Can we go?”  
“Yeah, course we can. Do you want to stop and get juice on the way home?” Merlin smiled, opening the car door.  
“Yes please,” Mordred sniffled.  
“Alright. Let’s get you home and snuggled up,” Merlin said, looking back at Mordred sobbing on the back seat. “So what juice are you going to get?”  
“I think apple,” Mordred said, taking the tissue Merlin was holding out for him.

“Good evening my love,” Arthur said, kissing Merlin boldly on the lips as he walked into the house.  
“Home early.”  
“And with excellent news. Where’s Mord?”  
“He’s crying in there,” Merlin said, nodding to the kitchen. “One of his friends is moving to Australia.”  
“Oh shit. How long has he been crying?”  
“Few hours. But I’m ordering Chinese, you having your usual?” Merlin dialled the number, Arthur nodding before heading to see Mordred.  
“Hey sweetie. Daddy told me what’s going on,” Arthur said. “Do you want a hug?”  
“Yes.” Mordred put his arms out, crying onto Arthur’s shoulder.  
“It’s alright sweetheart. It’s alright.”  
“What was your exciting news?” Merlin walked in, putting his phone back in his pocket.  
“Ah, well. We are going on holiday. I’ve got my first week off in years,” Arthur said.  
“Really?” Merlin gasped, eyes wide.  
“Oh yeah. I was thinking we could rent a complex in Spain, or Portugal,” Arthur said, kissing Mordred’s forehead. “Alright sweetheart.”  
“A whole week?”  
“Yeah, so I was thinking May half term,” Arthur said.  
“Oh you’re wonderful.”

“I think Mordred will get bored,” Merlin said, snuggling up close to Arthur. “He’s only nine.”  
“We could ask Joanne if George would want to come,” Arthur said. “And there’s a day trip thing at the place I was looking, do they’d go off for the day and it would be just the two of us.”  
“Yeah. I’ll ask her tomorrow,” Merlin said, nodding. “Great plan.”  
“He’s probably asleep,” Arthur said, stroking down Merlin’s abs with his hand, under the waistband of his shorts. “And there’s something else to celebrate.”  
“What’s that?”  
“Ten years since we first met,” Arthur said, wrapping his fingers around Merlin’s cock.  
“Mm. That’s nice,” Merlin said. “Love you.”

“You’d really take him with you?”  
“Yeah, sure. You’d be doing us a favour, I mean Mord will get a bit grumpy on his own for a week,” Merlin said.  
“Yeah, that’d be great. In May?”  
“Half term, yes. I haven’t really organised it all yet, so maybe if you could keep it a secret from George until the week before?” Merlin smiled charmingly.  
“Oh, for sure. It’s only in three weeks though,” she said.  
“I’m going to look into everything today, so I can probably update you at pick up.”  
“Do you want me to pay you for everything?”  
“Oh, please no. It’s fine,” Merlin said, nodding. “See you later.”

“So, we’re flying privately from here, then to Portugal, flying back on Sunday morning,” Merlin said. “There’s activities for the boys, tennis, golf, hiking.”  
“Sounds lovely,” Joanne said, nodding. “Thank you so much. Wish I could get a proper holiday.”  
“Oh I know. First one in seven years with Arthur,” Merlin said. “He works hard though, can’t complain.”  
“I get what you mean,” Joanne said, shaking her head. “Hey, George, you had a good day?”

...

“Boarding school?”  
“It’s just an option we thought you could consider,” Arthur said. “It’s a really good school.”  
“Do I have to?”  
“No, darling, you don’t have to go. You could go to Hampstead,” Merlin said. “But we’ll phone you, all the time, and we’ll come to see you as often as we can.”  
“I’ll think about it,” Mordred said, standing up from the dinner table.

“He’s clever, Merlin. And this would be such a good opportunity for him,” Arthur said. “I know you’ll miss him.”  
“It’s just I don’t want him to feel like we’re sending him away.”  
“Well we are. But you’ve been saying you want to get more stuck into property renovation,” Arthur said. “And we’d probably see each other more.”  
“Yeah. But it’s up to him. And Hampstead is an excellent school, if he decides to stay,” Merlin said. “Go there, I mean.”  
“It’s so difficult.”  
“Yeah. All up to him,” Merlin said.

“I want you to talk to me like a grown up,” Mordred said, walking into the front room. Arthur paused the TV. “I’ve been talking to George. We’re both going to go to Hampstead,” Mordred said. “And I’m not going because he is. I’m going because I need your support at home.”  
“That’s very mature of you,” Merlin said, nodding. “It’s a good school.”  
“Yes,” Mordred said. “And it is still a private school.”  
“Of course. You’ll need to pass an entrance exam, do you think you’ll be alright with that?”  
“I may need a tutor,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“Did you want to board at Hampstead? During the week.”  
“Not at first. But we might in later years,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“Anything else you wanted to talk about?”  
“Can I have an ice lolly?”

...

“So, now you’re eleven, do you want to move bedrooms? We were thinking you could have the third floor,” Arthur said.  
“All of the third floor?”  
“Yes. I’m sure you’ll want workout space at some point, and there’s room to have a party up there,” Arthur continued. “You can do it up over the summer.”  
“That’d be great,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“Lovely. Right, why don’t we get a bottle of wine out, time to celebrate,” Arthur said. “Do you want a glass Mordred?” Arthur took a bottle from the fridge, kissing Merlin on the cheek.  
“Am I allowed?”  
“Course you are. When does school end?”  
“Friday,” Mordred said. “July the eighth.”  
“Got many plans?”  
“I’m going on that camp. And camping with George. But I’m going to start doing more exercise, and doing my floor as well,” Mordred said, taking the glass from Arthur.  
“Well you won’t see much of me. Off to Germany the day you get home from camp,” Arthur said, sighing. “Oh, we need to go to the bank as well, set up an account for you.”  
“School ends at half twelve on Friday, we could go then?”  
“Sure. Darling, you’re alright if I pick him up?”  
“Go ahead,” Merlin said, opening the oven.

“So, Mr Pendragon, you’re opening an account for your son?”  
“Yes, this is Mordred,” Arthur said. “He’s just turned eleven.”  
“Well that’s perfect, that’s our minimum age. Do you have any ID?”  
“Yes, I’ve got his passport,” Arthur said.  
“Perfect. Can I get either of you a drink? Follow me through here.” They were led into a large room, both sitting down on a plush orange sofa.  
“I’ll have a tea please,” Arthur said. “Mord, you want tea?”  
“Yes please,” Mordred said.  
“Let me guess. Milk, two sugars?” The man smiled at Mordred, switching on his kettle as Mordred nodded.  
“Yes.”  
“Just milk for me,” Arthur said. “Are you driving to camp with George?”  
“Yes, he’s sleeping round on Sunday night so we can get going early,” Mordred said, nodding. “Will you phone?”  
“Yeah. Um, text me anytime you’re free, I’ll pick up if I’m not in a meeting. Or if it’s a boring meeting,” Arthur said, grinning. “Ah, thank you very much.” He took the cup of tea.  
“Sorry, I didn’t introduce myself to you young man. I’m David, I’ll be setting up your account for you today,” he said, sitting down at his desk. “Do you want to come and sit here?”  
Mordred stood up, approaching the desk and sitting in a chair, looking back at Arthur. Arthur nodded, smiling reassuringly.  
“So, the Junior account. I explained all the details to your father on the phone. You’ll have a card posted to you in the next few weeks, and then you can use that in shops, online, to withdraw money or to make payments to friends or relatives.”  
“Right.” Mordred nodded, listening as the details were explained to him.

“How much allowance are you giving him?” Merlin kissed the back of Arthur’s neck, putting a hand on his chest.  
“Fifty a week,” Arthur said. “Is that too much?”  
“What’s he going to spend that on?” Merlin laughed, kissing Arthur again.  
“He’ll start buying clothes at some point,” Arthur said.  
“Are we going to make him get a job? In a few years, obviously,” Merlin said.  
“We’ll see how much of a brat he is by the time he’s fifteen. He could do a summer with me, or with Gwaine,” Arthur said. “We’ve got like, two weeks without Mordred here.”  
“It’s going to be weird,” Merlin said. “You need lotion.”  
“Yeah. Getting old,” Arthur said, laughing. “Forty next year. That’s disgusting.”  
“You’re going grey.”  
“Shush,” Arthur said, laughing as he turned out the light.  
“At least you’re not balding.” Merlin laughed again, sighing as he leaned back into the pillows.  
“Shut up.”  
“Love you.”  
“Love you too darling.”

...

“Oh wow, this is amazing,” George exclaimed, stepping into Mordred’s room. “Can you show me around?”  
“It’s not done yet,” Mordred said. “Daddy just organised it a bit. But this is my bedroom, my bathroom in there, and this is my walk-in wardrobe. Through here is like a lounge thing, and a gym as well, and there’s also a guest bedroom in there in case you’re ever staying over.”  
“This is so cool. Mum says I can move into a bigger room when we move house, but we’ve been trying to move for years,” George said, sighing. “I’m glad we’re both going to Hampstead.”  
“Me too,” Mordred said. “And maybe we can start boarding in third year.”  
“It’ll be so much fun.”

...

“Hey dad. I was wondering if I’d be able to get a new phone?” Mordred smiled, sitting down on the sofa next to Arthur. “Maybe a Christmas present?”  
“Yeah, that works,” Arthur said. “How’s school?”  
“Good.”  
“That’s excellent. I’m really sorry, I’ve got to take this call, talk later,” Arthur said, answering the phone as Mordred left. 

“Hey. I got a call from your maths teacher saying he’s worried about you,” Merlin said, sitting on the chair in Mordred’s bedroom. “You want to talk?”  
“Um, I just remember sometimes about the fire,” Mordred said, biting his lip. “And get panicked.”  
“Do you want to talk to me about it?” Mordred shook his head. “Do you want to talk to someone else about it?”  
“Yes, please.”  
“I could find someone,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Could I talk to Gwaine?”  
“Oh, for sure. He’d definitely be a good one to talk to,” Merlin said. “Shall I call him, he can take you out for the day?”  
“That’d be good. Sorry I don’t want to talk to you about it,” Mordred said.  
“It’s fine. I understand,” Merlin said. “Dinner in fifteen minutes.”

...

“Forty years old, eh?” Merlin accepted a kiss from Arthur as he woke up. “Happy birthday.”  
“Thank you darling.”  
“I’ll drive you to work. But we’re going for waffles first,” Merlin said, smiling. “And your new car is outside.”  
“New car?” Arthur rushed to the window, peeping through the curtain. “It’s gorgeous. Thank you.”  
“You need to shower.”

“Happy birthday dad,” Mordred said, handing him a small box as they sat in the breakfast café.  
“Thank you very much my dear,” Arthur said, opening the box. “Oh that’s lovely.”  
“It’s the latest one. I saw you looking at it in a magazine,” Mordred said, grinning as Arthur held up the watch.  
“Yeah. Oh, sweetheart that’s amazing,” Arthur said, putting it back in the box while he removed his other watch.

...

“So me and George are going to start boarding if that’s alright,” Mordred said. “I know it’s more expensive, but the long journey everyday is starting to wear us out.”  
“Yeah, course,” Merlin said. “Do you have a letter or anything?”  
“I do, but you need to meet with the headmaster as well,” Mordred said. “So I said you could see him tomorrow morning. Joanne is free, so you could take her as well.”  
“You’ve got that sorted out. I’ll call Joanne, what time is this meeting?”  
“Half nine, after morning assembly.”

“Ah, Mr Pendragon, Mrs Bloome,” the headmaster said. “Come on in, take a seat. So, the difficulty is there’s no spare beds in the fourth year dorm, because it’s the middle of the year. As you likely know, the boys share private rooms from fifth year.”  
“Yes. We can wait, until the start of next year, if we need to,” Merlin said, nodding.  
“Well quite. The alternative option would be both George and Mordred moving into a private room, from the start of next term. They would not receive any of the associated privileges given to fifth years until they moved into that year, of course. It’s either that or there’s space in a third-year dorm.”  
“I think that sounds good. I mean, it would shake up the dynamic if either were to move into a dorm with five other boys,” Merlin said.  
“Indeed. And it’s not like your sons are disliked, quite the opposite from what I hear,” the headmaster continued. “So, it would be an increase of two thousand pounds a year, if you sign here and here, that will be automatically added to the school fees you pay from the start of next year.”

“Finally leaving are you?” Gwaine walked into Mordred’s room, sitting on the chair. “You going to be alright?”  
“I hope so. Can I still phone you?”  
“Fuck yeah. Anytime,” Gwaine said. “And I can come meet you at a café or something up there.”  
“Yeah, that’s true.”  
“You’re fourteen now. You get to see people from outside, right?”  
“Yeah, we can go to the village after classes or at the weekend. Or some boys get taken out at the weekends and stuff,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“Any business with girls?” Gwaine grinned, putting his feet up on the sofa.  
“Not yet. There’s the girls school though, and I’ll see more of them now I’m not a day boy,” Mordred said, reaching for his glass of water. “We’ll see.”  
“When are you going?”  
“Well at the start of next term. So three weeks,” Mordred said.  
“Better take you shopping, hadn’t I? You free Saturday?”  
“Yeah, for sure.”

...

“Hey Dad.” Mordred sat on his bed, putting in his earphones to listen to the phone.  
“Hey darling. How’s it all going?”  
“Really good. How long do you have?”  
“Twenty minutes or so,” Arthur said. “Noticed anything you left behind yet?”  
“Not yet,” Mordred laughed. “How’s daddy coping?”  
“Aw, he cried earlier,” Arthur said. “But he’s alright.”  
“That’s good.”  
“You got enough money and everything? Let me know, I can change your allowance if you need me to,” Arthur said.  
“That’s fine dad. I’ve got money,” Mordred said. “The food is good as well.”  
“That’s good. What do you do about laundry and all that?”  
“It gets done twice a week, we just leave it outside the door I think,” Mordred said. “Oh, I think I left my pink jumper actually, at Gwaine’s flat.”  
“I’ll let him know, we can post it to you, right?”  
“Oh yeah. I’ll text you the address, we get post at breakfast,” Mordred said. “Alright, I’ve got to go.”  
“Alright. Love you, stay safe.”  
Mordred put his phone in his pocket, walking out to the lounge he shared with George. “Evening.”  
“Evening. We going on a walk?”  
Mordred nodded, taking a carton of juice from the fridge. “Jez is coming up in a minute.”  
“Lovely. Everyone is so excited you’re finally boarding,” George said.  
“And you,” Mordred said.  
“Yeah, but I’m more quiet. Everyone loves you, you’re going to be head boy,” George said. “And cricket captain next year.”  
“I wish,” Mordred said, smiling as Jez walked in. “Evening darling, how are you?”  
“Very well thanks. Oh, you’ve got a microwave?”  
“We’re not allowed to use it. Or the grill,” George said. “And we have to leave the door open until lights out.”  
“Only for three months. These are nice rooms though, don’t have to share a bathroom with five other boys. Can’t wait,” Jez said. “Do you still get room searches?”  
“Once a fortnight,” Mordred said. “Shall we get going? Be dark soon.”  
“Yeah, let’s go.”

Mordred sat up, slipping on some boots and pulling his dressing gown on, silently moving outside to sit on the steps. He phoned Gwaine, looking out at the cold morning. Gwaine didn’t pick up. He stared on, checking the time on the clock tower opposite. Half five. Breakfast wasn’t until eight, and then class wasn’t until nine.  
“Good morning Mr Pendragon. You’re up early.” Mordred looked around to see Mr London coming down the steps.  
“Sorry. I know I’m not meant to be out.”  
“You’re not. But I won’t tell anyone. Something on your mind?” He sat down on the step, facing out onto the lawn.  
“Couldn’t sleep.”  
“Not ideal before your first day of class.”  
“No, it’s not.”  
“Homesick already?”  
“No.” Mordred shook his head.  
“Come inside. It’s too cold out here,” he said, taking Mordred inside to his office. “Do you want tea?”  
“Yes please,” Mordred said, sitting down on a rocking chair.  
“So. Not homesick.”  
“No. I get nightmares, especially in a new place,” Mordred said. “About when my parents died. I tried to phone my, Uncle Gwaine. Well he’s not my uncle but, he is.”  
“Got it.”  
“But he didn’t pick up. Too early. Why were you up?”  
“I woke up a few hours ago. My wife died, in a car crash a few years ago, and I think about it sometimes. Do you take sugar?”  
“Yes. Two. Please.”  
“This why you leave my class sometimes?”  
“Yes. Headmaster Dewson knows why, but you know. Not the details. My dads don’t even know, fully.” Mordred took the cup of tea, taking a sip. “Thank you sir.”  
“Does anyone know?”  
“Gwaine knows.”  
“Can I ask how old you were?”  
“I was three. Old enough to remember.”  
“Were you in foster care?”  
“Barely. Four months or so, but most of that was the adoption process,” Mordred said. “Got lucky. This is good tea.”  
“Thank you.”  
“But it’s like, everyone thinks I’m so perfect. Like, I’m funny, I’m good looking, all this, but I just really hurt, inside.” Mordred took another sip of tea. “So that’s why I didn’t board for a while. Took a risk.”  
“I see that. Is there anything that you want to tell me?” Mr London sat forward, smiling kindly. “It’s fine if not. And I won’t tell anyone.”  
“I don’t want to burden you with it,” Mordred said. “Can I go for a walk?”  
“Not before seven. And you wouldn’t be burdening me. I’m a teacher, and an old one. Full of secrets.”  
“Ok.” Mordred took a deep breath. “My parents don’t know that I watched my mum shoot herself. Nobody knows that, only Gwaine, and he was drunk so I think he’s forgotten. There was a fire, and my dad got me out, and then I remember looking up at the window and she shot herself.”  
“My god.”  
“So that’s why I don’t sleep too well,” Mordred said. “Thank you for listening to me.”  
“You’re so welcome young man. You know, bollocks to the rules, we’re going for a walk.”

...

“My gorgeous boy, home for his birthday,” Merlin said, pulling Mordred into a hug.  
“Aw, what’s this? Going grey?”  
“Shut up you,” Merlin said, laughing. “Oh, it’s so good to see you. Your room is just as you left it.”  
“Of course,” Mordred said. “That smells so good, what’s cooking?”  
“It’s risotto,” Merlin said. “I hear there’s a girl?”  
“Yes. I was waiting until I got back. Her name is Rebecca, she goes to the girl’s school,” Mordred said. “We’ve been together since we went back, we talked a lot over Christmas.”  
“Do you have any photos of her?”  
“Yeah, um we took this one,” Mordred said, taking a Polaroid out of his phone case. “She’s really pretty.”  
“She in your year?”  
“Yep. Fifth year,” Mordred said. “I might invite her to stay with us for a weekend, if that’s alright?”  
“Sure, yeah. Like at Easter?”  
“Yes. I’m going to take her out for dinner next weekend,” Mordred said. “In town.”  
“Arthur, come inside,” Merlin called. “Come, tell us all about her.” Arthur joined them in the front room. “What do her parents do?”  
“Ah. Her father is the Duke of Bedford, her mother is an artist I think,” Mordred said.  
“The Duke of Bedford?”  
“Yes. But she insists there isn’t as much money in modern aristocracy as you’d think,” Mordred said.  
“There’s still plenty,” Arthur said. “Have you met them?”  
“No, but she said I should go and stay on the estate over summer. She’s very lovely.”  
“Clever?”  
“From what I hear. Top of most of her classes, and she plays piano,” Mordred said. “You’ll love her. I'm going to grab a drink.”

“Dad, can I talk to you?” Mordred walked into his parents' lounge, a cup of tea in hand. “Upstairs.”  
“Yeah, give me a moment. I’ll meet you up there,” Arthur said, making a panicked face at Merlin. “What does he want?”  
“Not a clue darling. Better go find out,” Merlin said, laughing as Arthur went out into the hallway.  
“Hey, what’s up?” Arthur sat down on the chair, looking at Mordred. “Something wrong?”  
“No, nothing wrong. I was just thinking about-” he paused, taking a deep breath. “Thinking about sex. With Rebecca. Because she’s been asking.”  
“Ah, right. Anything specific?”  
“Well I don’t want it to be really bad,” Mordred said.  
“Honestly? Your first time will not be the greatest. But it should be fun,” Arthur said. “She’s sixteen?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. Use a condom, won’t you?”  
“She’s on birth control.”  
“Ok, but you’ll still use a condom,” Arthur said. “Just be honest with her. And don’t be too ambitious either.”  
“Got it.”  
“That got things a bit clearer for you?”  
“Yeah, definitely. Thank you,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“You’re welcome. Now, get some sleep. It’s late. Night.”  
“Night dad.”

“Happy birthday gorgeous,” Merlin said, smiling as Mordred made his way downstairs. “Gwaine’s meetings us at the breakfast place, you ready to go?”  
“Uh, yeah sure,” Mordred said, nodding.  
“Alright. You got any gifts from friends you want to take?”  
“Oh, we’re doing a thing tomorrow evening,” Mordred said. “Pizza and presents.”  
“Oh, lovely,” Arthur said. “Come on, Gwaine will be missing you. Not due at work until twelve either.”  
“Little boy, all grown up,” Merlin said, locking the door behind them. 

“So, why don’t you meet me back at the house,” Merlin said. “I’ll drive this one to work.”  
“Sure,” Gwaine said, nodding. “See you tonight Arthur.”  
“Yes. See you,” Arthur said, smiling sadly at Mordred. “Sorry bud.”  
“It’s fine.” Mordred smiled. “See you later dad.”

“So. What are you thinking about the future?” Gwaine sat down on a beanbag in Mordred’s lounge, opening a can of lemonade.  
“Maybe just dad’s company. Or modelling,” Mordred said. “Probably working at dad’s though.”  
“I mean, if there’s a job there, may as well take it,” Gwaine said. “University?”  
“I’m thinking St Andrews. Or Durham,” Mordred said. “I think history.”  
“Trying to get far away, are you?”  
“Not on purpose,” Mordred said. “I’ll speak to dad about it, in a few months.”

...

“Hey daddy,” Mordred said. “Just finished my last exam.”  
“Oh, congratulations darling. Do you think it went well?”  
“Pretty good, yeah. What time are you picking me up tomorrow?” Mordred sat down on his bed, looking at his packed suitcase.  
“I think eleven. Is that good?”  
“Perfect,” Mordred said. “Miss you.”  
“Miss you too darling.”

...

“So, if you want to work for me, I don’t care what degree you’ve got, as long as you’ve got one. And once you’re through university, we’ll cut you off financially for a year,” Arthur said down the phone.  
“Why?”  
“So you can learn about the world. Have to fend for yourself a bit,” Arthur said. “Get a job in the service industry.”  
“No financial support?” Mordred blinked.  
“Well, you’ll have whatever you’ve saved up. But my father did this for me, and it really helped a lot,” Arthur said. “And it’s just a year. After that you’ll have a six-figure salary.”  
“Right. Am I getting a car for my seventeenth?”  
“Probably one to learn in,” Arthur said. “Let daddy know what you want.”  
“Oh, and can I have a party at the house, about ten friends?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Alright champ, I’ve got to go. Talk to you later.”

...

“So, daddy and I are in the guesthouse, come and get me if there’s anything wrong. And I won’t notice if you take anything from the wine cellar, or if you take the bottles on my bedside table, I put mixers in your fridge,” Arthur ssid, winking. “Cleaner is coming tomorrow, so don’t worry about tidying up. But if you drink too much, there will be consequences. Just a few, alright?”  
“Yes. Thank you so much.”  
“And you’re mine from tomorrow at eleven, alright?”  
“Yes. Definitely,” Mordred said. “Sam’s driving them all back in the minibus.”  
“Good.” Arthur smiled. “Stay safe bud, alright?”  
“See you tomorrow dad,” Mordred said.

“So, there’s pizza on the way, and my dads left us these,” Mordred said, taking out a bottle of gin and a bottle of rum.  
“Is that all?”  
“We aren’t getting properly pissed. He said we could have a few bottles of wine as well,” Mordred said.  
“I brought vodka as well,” Sam said, taking a bottle from his bag.  
“There we go. Plenty to go round,” Mordred said.

...

“Nice car Mr Pendragon,” Mr London said, watching Mordred climb out. “Buy it yourself?”  
“Well I just passed,” Mordred said. “Finally. Dad bought it for me.”  
“Very nice. Head boy though, can’t be heading off every spare moment,” he warned. “I don’t know if I congratulated you last term. Either way, I look forward to Thursday evening meetings with you. Come in, you’ll have logs and coal delivered on a Friday night, you can get more if you need it.”  
“Perfect.”  
“Your living room will doubtless become the social space for your friends, and you’ll need to set hours for the younger ones to come and see you as well,” Mr London said, opening the door to Mordred’s new room. “Mr Reed will be in the room next door.”  
“Wonderful,” Mordred said. “It’s big. Wonderful.”  
“Yes. So, here is your key, care to join me in my office and we can discuss? Maintenance will bring up your cases,” Mr London said, leading Mordred back outside. “So, where are you planning to head next year?”  
“I think St Andrews,” Mordred said.  
“And then?”  
“My dad’s company, most likely. Well, they’re doing a thing where they don’t support me for a year, but after that I’ll get a job there,” Mordred said. “Can I have a biscuit?”  
“Help yourself. What do you mean?”  
“Oh, to teach me about hard work. I’ll get a job somewhere for a year and then buy my own place in London probably,” Mordred said. “But that’s in a few years.”  
“Sounds like you’ll learn something. But you’re not spoilt, I mean, some of the boys here are right brats,” Mr London said. “Not that I’d ever say that.”  
“Course not sir.”  
“Ah, call me John, please. Did you have a good summer?”  
“It was lovely. We all went to Harry Summers' resort for two weeks,” Mordred said. “Lovely stuff.”  
“Sounds very nice,” John said. “So, about the younger ones.”

“Welcome to my humble abode,” Mordred said, looking up as George walked in.  
“Oh this is gorgeous,” George said. “Head boy. Nice gig.”  
“Lovely, yeah. Oh, thank fuck you can buy us booze now,” Mordred said. “Glass of wine with an essay. Oh, my dad’s asked if you want to come skiing again this Christmas.”  
“Oh for sure, yeah,” George said. “Have you spoken to Rebecca much?”  
“Yeah, a bit. Um, just sort of drifted, I was meant to go and stay with them for a week but then her dad got the flu,” Mordred said. “But we're going for dinner on Saturday.”  
“So tomorrow?”  
“Oh shit, yes. Any action with you? You went on that date with Jade,” Mordred said, walking over to his kitchen. “Do you want tea?”  
“I’m gay.”  
“Tea. What?”  
“I’m gay.”  
“Oh. Right.” Mordred nodded. “That’s fun.”  
“My mum doesn’t know.”  
“I won’t tell her. Do you want tea?”  
“Fuck. I’m trying to do a thing, shut up about the fucking tea,” George snapped. “Sorry. This is just a big deal.”  
“Right. Sorry,” Mordred said, sitting up on the counter. “I won’t tell your mum.”  
“Don’t tell your dads either. Not yet.”  
“Course not,” Mordred said.  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why would I be mad?”  
“Because we’ve been friends thirteen years and I didn’t tell you.”  
Mordred shrugged. “That’s fine. I don’t care.”  
“Thanks. Um, yeah I’ll have a tea. Do you have biscuits?” George walked over, opening a cupboard.  
“In the tin. It’s weird cooking for ourselves now,” Mordred said. “Much preferred though. Are we going to alternate who cooks?”  
“That sounds good, yes. I’m going to miss you next year,” George said. “Be so weird.”  
“So weird. You’ve got Sam though,” Mordred said.  
“Do you think you and Rebecca will stay together?”  
“Not sure we’ll make it through this year,” Mordred said. “And I sort of don’t want to go to university in a long-distance relationship.”  
“Oh gosh, yeah.”

...

“A final goodbye,” Mr London said, clapping Mordred on the back. “Come, I’ve bought us a bottle of whiskey.”  
“Thank you,” Mordred said, sitting down. “I’m going to miss you.”  
“You’d best come back. And there’s the head boy thing every April, you’d best be in attendance,” John said.  
“Of course,” Mordred said, nodding. “Glad exams are over.”  
“Oh absolutely. Plans for this summer?”  
“Various. Going to New York with my dad, and George is coming too,” Mordred said. “And New Zealand.”  
“Sounds wonderful. I’m going to miss you.”  
“Me too.”

...

Mordred opened the door to his room, Merlin following him inside. “Nice and big. Good kitchen too.”  
“Let us know if you need more money,” Merlin said. “And please eat breakfast.”  
“Course I will daddy. Should probably get the food put away before it goes bad,” Mordred said, starting to unpack his shopping.  
“Going out tonight?”  
“Stuff doesn’t start until next week,” Mordred said. “Might see who my neighbours are though.”  
“Alright. Well, I’ve got to get back, so I will bid you farewell,” Merlin said, pulling him into a hug. “Stay safe bud.”  
“Love you daddy.”


End file.
